


My home

by multicoloured_weasel



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No superhero, Normal Life, Steve as waiter, Steve is low on money, alternative universe, risky choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicoloured_weasel/pseuds/multicoloured_weasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers lived in Brooklyn and saved all his money for the day he got himself a one-way-ticket to Los Angeles. He got a new apartment and a new job when suddenly things didn't turn out like he planned them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My home

**Author's Note:**

> I know that my english isn't perfect, but I'm trying to improve it. Would appreciate if you let me know what you think guys!

There he was. 

Steve stood in the middle of Los Angeles with his backpack and his case. He got a little nervous looking around him. He actually did it and there was no going back anymore. Everything he'd got, everything he'd saved was for this day. For this new beginning.  
It was indeed a risky choice, but he just couldn't handle to stay still in time. He couldn't handle to be tied to the same depressing life he was living all along. Steve often got the urge to just go away. To just break out of his routine for once. And he indeed broke out of it. 

Steve reached into his jacket pocket, taking out a folded paper. He, of course, unfolded it and began to read what has been written on it. It was an all-around description of his apartment.

„Alright." 

He folded it and put it back into his pocket again, followed by a peer around him. He searched for a Taxi and approached it after finding one. When Steve stood right beside the car he realized that the taxidriver was in the middle of a phone call. This could mean that someone just called him to get picked up from somewhere else. So he decided to walk away again, but stopped when he heared the driver calling out on him. 

„Hey you! I mean, Sir! Wait."

Steve turned back and looked down to the now open window. The taxidriver smiled.

„I'm sorry, that was my girlfriend. I know I shouldn't use my phone at work, but that was important." His smile cracked a bit. „I mean... every single call of an angry girlfriend is important. You know what I mean?" 

Steve frowned a little. „Uhm... Yeah." 

The driver laughed a bit. „Oh well, you don't seem like someone who would have lots of trouble with a girlfriend anyway." He shook his head a little, looking up to him apologetic. „Anyway. Do you need to be driven to somewhere?"

Steve nodded. „Yeah, I do actually. Do you know where-"

He got interrupted by the guy holding his finger up. „Awww man don't you dare ask if I know where what is. I know Los Angeles like it would be my own child. I have too, I'm a Taxidriver!" He smirked when he saw Steve being all perplex. „Wait a second. I come out."

Steve stood back so that the driver was able to open his door and stand up. He held his hand out to him, inviting him to a greeting. „I'm Sam Wilson, but just call me Sam!" Steve of course accepted his greeting. „Okay, I'm Steve Rogers, you can call me Steve too." He smiled back to him and let go of his hand. 

„So Steve, you don't seem like someone who lives here." Sam held out his hand again to signalize him that Steve could hand him his case over. 

„Totally right. I came all the way from Brooklyn. It's the first time for me being in Los Angeles." He handed him out his case carefully and followed him back to the trunk of the car, watched him open it.

„The first time, you say? That means you have no clue about the places here yet." Sam stored the case into the trunk and turned over to Steve again, looking at the backpack. 

„Yes, but I'll have plenty of time to get this place known." He handed over the backpack which has been stored as well.  
„Well then." Sam closed the trunk. „Into the caaaar." 

Steve placed himself next to the driver, finally telling him where he needed to go. Sam immidiately knew where the place was and didn't even need a GPS to drive. The driver did even end up telling him alot of things about Los Angeles, on the way to his apartment. For example where it would be nice to eat, where he could go for a drink or do party. He even told him about all the sightseeings he could visit if he was interessted in these sort of things. Steve was already really happy to get to know such a cool taxidriver. Having someone talking so much and being so open made him loosen up of the nervousness quiet alot already. 

„And there we are." Sam parked the car and looked over to Steve who was looking out of his window up to the buildings infront of them. 

„There we are, huh?" Steves voice sounded distant to himself. It just seemed so surreal being where he was right now. His new home was just a few steps away. How long would he stay here? How much will his life change? What kind of things are about to come? What will he experience? Is it going to be better? Will he finally be able to live the life he desired for?

„Steve, I got something for you." 

Steve got torn out of his thoughts and turned his head left where he could see Sam taking a little card out of a compartment. 

„That's my Job ID aka business card. Just in case if you get any other questions about LA or need someone to drive you around." 

Steve took the card and put it into his jacket pocket. „Thank you so much." He smiled. „Really appreciate your kindness." 

Sam laughed. „Don't thank me! That's a normal thing to do. For me at least." He grinned.

They both got off the car after Steve payed for the drive. He still needed to get his stuff. 

„I wish you alot of luck." Sam handed out the backpack and the case. 

„Thank you again."  
He watched the driver get back into his car and waved him goodbye before he drove away. 

Steve took a deep breath and turned around, looking up to the building. It was really happening. He walked up to the door of the building, seeing all the door bells for each apartment. They all had the names of the people living there on it, even Steven had his own already. „Oh." Steve smiled. „What a nice landlord." And then he remembered something. In a call with his landlord, she told him that she won't be able to come over that day. That's why she hid the keys to his apartment behind the first bush to the left of the entrance. It wasn't the safest place to hide something and therefore really risky... But the landlord should know what's okay which is why Steve didn't really bother about it much.

He got himself the keys, opened the door and made his way up to his apartment. It wasn't big at all but served it's purpose. He had a bathroom, a little kitchen and a bedroom. That's all he needed for a living. And the only thing he still needed to acomplish now, was to get a job. Yes. Steve got himself a one-way-ticket to Los Angeles without alot of money and no job. He knew it wasn't save at all but that didn't stop him to go for it. He promised himself to not give up. Whatever happens, he'll try and find another way out. He won't just stay there and see how things will go down. 

Luck followed him on that day because it was at the same day as well when he actually got himself a job as a waiter. He remembered Sam talking about some good restaurants, so why not apply for a job in one of them? He already got alot of experiences as a waiter, that's why it was even easier for him to convince them to get him to work there. He still would have to go trough a month of trial but Steve didn't really worry about it. He knew he was good at what he was doing. 

That's how days started to go by at first. He just made himself get used to the new routine especially the one of his new job he had to go through. He even ended up making this restaurant much more visited then it used to be be. His co-workers didn't miss the fact that it was through Steven Rogers that they got more customers than before and this already after only a few weeks. It was for sure nice to have such a good looking man serving the people.

„Welcome to The Bazaar. My name is Steve." Steve smiled looking down to his costumer. He was alone. There always where a few people coming over alone, but most of them got some companions.

„Nice to meet you Steve. You are new here, aren't you?" The customer took off his sunglasses and grinned. 

Steve nodded. „It seems that you are here often. I think I don't need to explain you the menu then Sir...?" 

„Stark. But you can call me Tony." He smiled.

Steve glimpsed down to the menu card the man was holding. „Do you already know what you want Tony?" 

„Oh well." Tony peered through his menu card again. „I do know what I want." He closed the menu card and leaned against his chair, literally scanning his waiter infront of him. „But that unfortunately isn't in any of the menus." 

Steve chuckled briefly. Was his costumer really flirting with him right now? He never had a man flirting on him. Should he flirt back? Because Steve had to admit, Tony did seem like a really fine man.  
„I may include myself into a menu of your choice if you are patient enough." 

Tonys smile after Steves answer was amazing. He didn't expect this reaction, what made him blush a little. 

„Oh wow. I gladly accept this offer." He leaned forward again and looked up still having his beautiful smile on his face. „When does your shift end? I'll pick you up." 

Steves eyes widened. Was he really making up for a date with this handsome man right now? He got excited in his inner self. He thought about Brooklyn again, how things kept going down and how time seemed to stay still and now as soon as he popped up in LA it's like things finally get going. 

„I finish work at 11 pm." 

After this little thing has been settled, Steve has written down what Tony wished for to eat and drink and went on with his work again. He sure could feel how Tony stared at him here and then, what made him a little nervous. 

„Steve." 

Steve just lifted his serving plate full of drinks and turned over to one of his co-workers. „Yes Sharon?" 

She glanced over to one of Steves customers. „Are you serving Tony Stark tonight?" She looked back to Steve, seeing a questionable expression of his. „I realized that he stares at you alot. Just watch out. He's an asshole." 

„An asshole? Wh-" He got interrupted by someone calling for Sharon. 

„I'm sorry." She went off, Steve then as well. He still had to serve the drinks. But what Sharon told him made him curious. He glanced over to Tony after he walked back to the bar to get new servings on his plate. Sharon did look pretty serious telling him to watch out. Should he really go on a date with him? Was it even planned to be a date? He just realized that the conversation they had did sound alot like an agreement to a simple one-night-stand. „Oh." Steve heared how Tony called for him. 

„I see, they already came and took away your plates." Steve smiled. „Is there anything else you'd like to have? A dessert maybe?" 

Tony gazed up to him. „Thank you very much, but I will have to wait until 11 pm for my delicous dessert." 

And then suddenly Steve got goose bumps all over his body. What should he do about the thing with Tony now? And now that he was able to get a closer look at Tony again, Steve realized that the man does pretty much look like someone who would just be out for one-night-stands. He looked too handsome to be someone normal. He looked like a playboy. 

„Oh." Tony leaned back. „There isn't going to be a dessert for me anymore, I see." 

And that was when Steve got torn out of his mind again. „Nooo... I mean- I'm really sorry. "

„You don't have to apologize." 

Steve wasn't sure how his customer felt right now. His expression was like a mix of disappointment and being pissed. Even if Tony was an asshole, Steve just hated to disappoint other people. „I really mean it. It's just that I totally forgot about something else. And I really need to get this done."

It didn't seem like Tony would believe what he said. „Whatever Steve. I'd like to have the check."

Steve nodded. „Alright."  
It didn't took long for him to bring Tony the check. But it kind of broke his heart when he saw the brunette standing up and putting his jacket on without smiling, ever since he asked for the dessert.  
„I wish you a nice evening Tony."

„Stark." Tony turned over to Steve again and gave him a crooked smile. But that wasn't the smile Steve meant before. Not at all. „I think it's better when you call me Stark as well, just like the other waiters." And with that he left the restaurant. 

Some days past by and Tony, who has been a regular guest before, has never stepped into the restaurant ever again since the little "incident" that happend between these two. The workers did talk about him alot. Some of them were sad or angry to have lost a regular guest and some of them were happy that Tony finally stopped coming here. Steve didn't understood why which is why they ended up telling him some stories about the famous Mister Stark. For example that he got some alcohol problems and apparently changes his lovers like normal clothing. Sharon did even tell him that Stark tried to burn down a house once. The last example made Steve question what the heck Tony was living through though. It's not like you just want to burn down a house without any reason. Anyway. He was kind of glad that he didn't have something to do with him anymore. That one encounter with this asshole, as Sharon likes to call him, was probably just one of many more. Steve would still have alot to to see and experience in LA. Or not...?

It was just after another day of work, when Steve arrived at home, that he felt like someone would have punched him right into his face. His apartment was devastated. It was literally a disaster. As if a bomb would have exploded in there. Furniture and windows were destroyed, clothes were laying everywhere and things have been stolen. He just stood there, not knowing what he should do. Everything he was looking for was a nice sleep after a hard day of work but now? 

Steve covered his face with his hands and groaned desperately. „Why me?" He put his hands down again and looked around with a sad expression. „How will I pay for all that?" He grabbed his phone and went outside, sitting infront of the entrance of this building. „Shit..." He stared holes into the air before actually calling for the police and his landlord. 

It turned out that he didn't need to pay for all of the caused damage because he wasn't the reason for the devastation. But he couldn't stay there, what meant that Steve had to find another place to live at. But damn was that hard. He didn't had much money. He was already quiet low on the first rent of this apartment. What should he do now? 

Steve remembered about the ID Sam gave him back then. Should he call him for help? He didn't really wanted to get help and let people see how much of a fuck up he became right away again. But it just seemed like the best thing to do right now. And Sam was a nice person as well.  
„Where...?"  
Steve stood there being all confused. Didn't he put the ID into the pocket of his jacket? He did, but it wasn't there anymore. And he wasn't allowed to search around for stuff in the apartment either. „Damn..." And that was when he considered to go into a Motel. He knew that a night in a Motel wasn't the cheapest thing to go for, but there was nothing else he could do right now. 

He did even stay there for some days until he realized that he couldn't afford this anymore. He did even try to ask his employer to give him his wage sooner but that wasn't possible until he'd have a really good reason for it. Well, he would have a reason... but he wasn't sure if he should tell about this reason. Because who would want a worker who couldn't even be able to get his own life together?  
Steve sighed when he finished his day of work. What will he do now? Where does he go now? He could just ask a co-worker but what would they think of him? He slowly walked to the Motel in which he lived in the past few days. There he picked up his backpack and checked out at 11:30 pm. 

„Where do I go now?"  
He once again looked at his phone. The only numbers he had were the ones of his co-workers. Should he ask Sharon? Of all the co-workers he knows her the best. Maybe she'd understand his situation. He stared at her number when it suddenly began to rain. „Oh really?" He looked up to the dark nightsky. It ended up raining really hard what forced Steve to run to a bus station with a roof made out of glass. There he sat down on a bench being all wet. He put down his backpack and leaned against the glass, looking up to the sky once again just with the difference of seeing the rain droping onto the glass above him. 

„What have I done?" 

Steve closed his eyes and questioned himself what the heck he should do about all of this. This wasn't how he imagined it to be. This wasn't what he moved away for. This wasn't planned. But did ever anything in his life worked out as planned? No. Certainly not. 

He heared a vehicle approach the station and then even stop infront of him. Steve didn't move a single muscle. He wasn't in the need of a bus, he didn't know where to go to after all.

„What a deppressing dessert." 

Steve immediately opened his eyes. „Mr. Stark?" He leaned forward and stared at him through the open window of the car, while water keppt dripping of him. 

Tony closed the window again and then stepped out of his car, walking up to him to stand under the roof as well. „Look at you."

Steve didn't take his eyes of him. „What are you doing here?"

And then Tony laughed sarcastically. He put his hands into his pockets, kept looking down to Steve. „The question is; What are YOU doing here?" 

But Steve didn't answer. His mind was blank. He had no excuse to his situation but he didn't wanted to talk about it as well. So he just kept silent. 

„I coincidentally saw you checking out of a Motel." 

It was now that Steve considered to look away. 

„Are you homeless?" 

That really hit the mark right there.  
Steve felt how the dispair overwhelmed his whole body. He shivered briefly and his expression turned gloomy. „This is non of your business..." And his voice got quieter throughout the sentence. 

Tony sighed looking at the heap of misery infront of him. He took his hands out of his pockets again and walked closer up to him. There he leaned down and picked up Steves backpack, throwing it around his shoulders, getting wet by it. 

Steve hastily stood up after he realized what Tony just took away from him. „What are you-"

„You'll come with me." Tony turned around, opend his car at the backseats and threw the backpack inside. 

„You can't just say-"

„I won't take a 'no' this time."

„But-" 

Tony shot the door again and turned around to Steve, now actually standing in the rain getting wet by it. He glimpsed down to Steves phone and then stared him into the eyes, deadly serious. „Do you have someone to call for help?"

Steve tensed a little. „Yes. No... Well-" 

„What about your friends?"

„I-" Steve interrupted himself to try to calm a little bit down. „I don't have any yet. But-"

 

„Do you actually have money for another night somewhere else?"

„Well... I-"

„Do you KNOW where you can sleep tonight?"

Steve widened his eyes. He tried to come up with something else but couldn't find anything. He just stood there, staring back at Tony, seeing him getting wetter and wetter. 

Tony stepped away of his sight and walked to the other side of the car to get in. He just sat there, making everything wet and waited for a certain person to come in as well. 

And he did.

Steve gave in. 

Tony was right. 

He didn't had somewhere or someone to go to. He was just... desperately alone. There wasn't any other option which is why he actually walked up to the car, opened the door, sat in and closed it again. Steve glimpsed over to Tony who started the motor. „I'm... sorry."

Tony deeply breathed while closing his eyes for a moment. „Don't." His voice turned very soft all of the sudden. He looked forward and then started to drive home, concentrated on the road. 

Tony actually had to wake his co-driver up when they arrived. He looked pretty cute sleeping, but it for sure can't be a very pleasent feeling to wake up and realizing still having wet clothes on. 

Steves first reaction after waking up in the car was to be confused and look around him. „Oh. I forgot." He saw how Tony got out of the car walking up to his side, opening the backseat. While he took out the backpack, Steve finally opend the door to step out as well. They where in a garage. So there wasn't much to see. 

„Come." 

He followed Tonys voice and walked up to him again, realizing that he still had his backpack. „Oh, I'm sorry. You can give me the backpack back again." 

Tony handed him out the backpack, looking up to him. „Don't apologize for something like that..." 

It was at this moment when Steve realized how small Tony actually was. His mind literally screamed 'cute' what made himself blush a little. That thought came out of nowhere.  
He followed the steps of Tony after he opend a door which lead into his house. They were at an entrance and it already started to look pretty fancy. 

„Welcome to my dear home."  
Tony stopped walking after they arrived at the huge living room. 

„Oh my god."  
Steve was shocked. This wasn't just a normal house. „This looks like a damn mansion!" He still kept looking around. There was just so much. He could see the kitchen from here, stairs going up- and downwards and even a huge garden. Steves mouth fell open. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

„Just make yourself a home." 

He turned back to Tony, still being all shocked. „How in heaven did I deserve to be in a place like this?" 

It was now Tony who was quiet surprised of Steves reaction. „Don't say something like that..."

„What did you say?" Steve didn't understand what Tony mumbled.

„I'll lead you to your room." He ignored Steves question and waved as a sign that Steve should follow him. And so he did. 

They walked upstairs, passing by some rooms and even a balcony with a pool, till they arrived a bedroom with a huge bed in it. The room itself did even have an own bathroom. 

„You can sleep here."

Steves eyes widened once again. „Here? Seriously? That's- That's. Oh my god. I thank you so much. Mr. Stark! Thank you so damn much! Really! I- I can't even-" He couldn't describe how thankful he felt right now. He did even end up feeling so thankful about having a place like this to sleep, that he got guilty by how dumb he was before. About how he thought how much of an asshole this man would be. About how he was glad to not have something to do with him. Steves smile dropped and he looked down to Tony again who's mouth already fell open. Steve stared into his brown eyes. The guilt overwhelmed him. „Mr. Stark. I'm so sorry. It's just... I thought you'd be a huge-" he saw how Tony turned around, to the door they came in, again. “And... I'm so sorry! I really didn't deserve-" And then Tony closed the door behind him what made Steve stop talking. He stood there perplex until he heared Tonys voice through the door again. 

„There's a wardrobe with alot of clothing inside. Some of them should be big enough to fit you! And don't you dare to call me Mr. Stark once more again."

Steve smiled a little bit. „I guess that was an invitation to call him Tony again." And so he turned around to go for the wardrobe Tony talked about and changed his clothing. Steve really did fit into them very well. That must mean that Tony likes to walk around in oversized clothing at home. Steve thought about the heigh difference between them and chuckled. That indeed was kind of cute. 

Now that he settled into such a beautiful place for this night he thought about maybe go for a walk in the house itself as well. He just had to, which is why he didn't prepare himself to go off to bed right away.

„Don't you want to go to sleep? It's 1 am" Tony looked over to the stairs seeing Steve walking them down while he himself was at his own bar right now, putting away his scotch. 

„Nah... I can't sleep right now, I got to curious. Feeling wide awake again." Steve walked over to the kitchen, realizing now that Tony stood next to his own bar. This reminded him of Sharon who told him that Tony often had a problem with alcoholism.

„What about work?" Tony moved over to the kitchen as well. 

„I don't need to go to work tomorrow." He glanced over to the bar Tony just came from. „I hope..." he critically looked over to Tony again. „...that you don't drink all of these by yourself." 

Tony laughed shortly. „What a funny guy you are." He walked away, over to the living room to sit on his couch. Steve followed him. „You look really tired." Then he leaned his arms on the couch and looked down to the now on there laying Tony. 

„I am, boy. I am." 

„Then why don't YOU go to bed?" He grinned, but stopped immediately after he saw Tony glaring up to him and then turning to lay sideways. 

„I can't." 

Steve frowned. „What do you mean you can't?" 

„It just..." Tony sighed. „It just works with the right amount of alcohol."

„No way. This for sure works without alcohol too."

„Not in my case." Tony sat up again. 

„Did you even try?"

„Of course did I-" Tony sighed again and calmed himself down. „Can we consider to not talk about it? Thanks." 

Steve looked down at Tony worried. Sharon may have a point on the thing with the alcohol. He sat down next to him, leaning back while Tony kept sitting leaned forward having his ellbows on his tighs. 

„Tony."

„Hmm?"

„I feel like I should tell you the real reason why I didn't wanted to go out with you anymore." 

„I knew it was an excuse." 

„I'm so-" Steve got interrupted by Tony squizing his right tigh

„Don't. Pleas. Just stop being sorry for once."

Steve could see the hurt in Tonys eyes. It clearly hurt him to hear Steve saying sorry. He didn't realize that before. „I didn't mean to hurt you. But... why?" He leaned forward to be closer to him. But this made Tony look away from him again. 

„It's just that... everything you said sorry too till now actually had a reason to not be sorry about. In every single case you have been the one to be said sorry to. But instead you said it. Seeing something like this just... It just breaks my heart." Tony folded his own hands together and stared at them to have something to fix his eyes onto. „For example... When you said sorry when you didn't wanted to go out with me. I was sure that someone of your co-workers told you something weird about me. That isn't the first time something like this happened. And that's okay. They wanted to protect you because I really have been an asshole and did some fucked up shit. But you still said sorry to an asshole! For what? Or when you finally came into the car. You said sorry because I've been wet. That means, that you meant, that it was your fault that I ended up beig wet. No. Steve. It was my choice to talk to you. It was my choice to stand under the rain. And it was me who called out for you. I was the one who listed the bad things going on in your life right now. I should have been the one to say sorry. Not. You. And what the hell was that with you don't deserve to be here? What is that? How the hell does this thought even come into your head? You are like the only person who should deserve something like this. Steve. I just saw you twice. TWICE. But you have already shown so much of you being selfless. That's... Ughh." Tony covered his face with his hands and sighed into them, while Steve just sat there being all surprised. 

Tony wasn't an asshole. That's what Steve got out of this conversation as well. He wasn't one at all. He may have been one once, but damn. Someone who cares about others so much can't be an asshole anymore. But Steve noticed as well that Tony still thinks that he would be the bad guy. He feels like being someone he shouldn't be.  
„Tony. You need to know..." Steve laid a hand on Tonys left shoulder. „...that you aren't a bad guy. I feel like that you may think you still are. But you aren't. I really appreciate what you did today. That 'call out' at the bus station. It was needed and opened my eyes. And I really thank you for that. I'm really happy that you got through my stubborn mind and took me with you. And look at you. You clearly care about your surroundings. You wouldn't be that hurt if not. I wouldn't even be here with you if not. Like you said. You only saw me twice and you are already being a wreck about it. You shouldn't be. I feel like you are a person who does even deal with other peoples burdens as well, just because you can feel into that person. Because you clearly start to analyse their situation. Just like you did it with me." 

Tony put down his hands again. Slightly looking over to Steve. „I appreciate you trying to build me up but you only saw me twice. It's impossible for you to already know who I am and what I do." 

Steve grinned. „I could tell you the exact same thing." He took his hand away again. „You know."

Tony slowly turned his head to his left, looking at Steve.

„I'd actually really like to get to know you better." He began to stare into the dark brown eyes. „And I really mean it this time."  
He remembered that Sharon told him about Tony wanting to burn down a house. This thought made him bite on his lips briefly. Tony seemed like a really broken person. „I want to read every page of your life." There for sure is alot more fucked up stuff from Tonys past he's trying to deal with by himself. Steve would love to help him forget about it. „I want to see you happy." 

„You really do." Tony sat there surprised and confused. „I can see it in your eyes." 

Steves heart felt like getting pierced. He didn't expect this reaction at all. Tony shouldn't be confused about someone wanting to get to know him better. After all those partners of which Steves co-workers told him about. After all those people he had something to do with... Did no one really care about his life? Did no one really stood by his side? Did they even listen to what Tony had to say?  
„Tony."  
Steves voice was really silent and his mind still turned around. It may also have been Tony himself who always tried to hide what he has gone through. He may have blocked every conversation he didn't wanted to talk about, just like when Steve asked him about the alcohol some minutes ago.  
„I'm gonna crack you open."  
He urgently grabbed Tonys head and kissed him. He didn't know what his heart wanted to tell him right now. Steve felt kind of happy but at the same time hurt and scared as well. He let go of Tonys lips again, slowly backing off to see Tonys face. And now he knew. He was scared of how he would react to it. He slowly took his hands away again and observed Tonys expression. A smile began to build up in his face. Steve blushed. That smile. It was the exact same and true smile Tony gave him back then when Steve answered to his flirt. It was the amazing and real smile what made Steves heart fill up with happyness. „I've just set myself a goal." 

Tony frowned. „To try to convince me that you could live here a little longer then just a night?" 

The blond chuckled. „Thaaaat is another topic. But.. yeah. That's needed to try to make you smile like this every single day." 

And now Tony was the one who started to blush. „Which smile do you mean?" And he just couldn't stop smiling so bright. 

„Exactly the one you are doing right now." Steve hushed with ending his sentence. Because he just couldn't stop himself to lean in for another kiss. 

It took a moment before Tony separated his lips of Steves. He gazed up to him. „Are you sure you want that?" He seemed worried. 

Steve answered him with another kiss and slowly leaned down more and more until Tony laid on the couch and felt Steve actually sitting on his lab. „Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Steve leaned back again and looked down to the guy he has been kissing right now. His face has actually completely turned red. Steve died a little inside by seeing Tony like this. His expression gave him life. „Oh well." Steve grinned. „I won't take a no after seeing you like this." And then he grabbed Tony by his hand and pulled him all the way to his bedroom. 

„Steve Rogers. I won't let you step out of my home after this ever again." 

„You, idiot..."  
Hearing this felt like the best thing Steve could have ever wished for. He just realized that there has finally been someone who gave a purpose in his life. Steve felt like finally going forward. He finally could start to enjoy life with all it's up and downs.  
„...just turned out to be the home I was searching for the whole time."


End file.
